


Heartache

by welpslytherin



Series: HP Fall Drabbles [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Jealousy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpslytherin/pseuds/welpslytherin
Summary: No matter what anyone may think, Ron is not falling for Hermione Granger.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: HP Fall Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885021
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Heartache

No matter what anyone may think, Ron is not falling for Hermione Granger.

So why is it that he dreams of copper curls and warm lips against his neck? Why is it when he sees Krum’s strong arms wrap around her waist that the Quidditch star he’s always admired turns into a loathsome monster? Why is it that when she smiles, he feels like his insides have been drenched with sunlight? 

He must be delusional. Entranced by some sort of spell. Because if he were even  _ slightly _ rational, he might be convinced that he has already fallen for Hermione Granger. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this one, consider subscribing to this drabble series! I'll be writing mainly Drarry with the occasional wlw (i.e. Pansmione, Ginsy, or Linny) during this Fall break. This is a little project for myself to get back on the horse with writing, one day at a time.


End file.
